Pétalos
by Franksfiction
Summary: El silencio a veces basta para ser feliz. El cerezo envuelve el rostro del girasol, este trata de levantar sus pétalos, pero jamás lo hará sin que el sol esté de su lado. / One-Shot Rokay.


**Esto no es un prompt, no es nada en especial, solo quería subirlo por subirlo... y con dos palabras acompañadas...**

 _ **Feliz cumpleaños**._

 **Ah... y me olvidaba...**

 _ **JEJOX**_

* * *

 **Este es mi primer fic de "romance", y la verdad no tengo la más minima idea de que estoy haciendo. Espero esto no sea horrible. Y bueno, lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Este escrito es de mi autoría, y no tiene ánimos de lucro. No re-subir en otro sitio web.**

 **Cantidad de palabras: _687_**

* * *

 **Pétalos**

Los girasoles hablan con sus pétalos. Delatan a quien sea, sin discriminantes. Los girasoles son hermosos por lo que dicen, pero más por lo que callan. Hay de estas flores con pétalos cerrados. Ella particularmente quería abrirlos, pero eso era antes, ya no lo quiere, no vale la pena, los pétalos han de abrirse en pares.

Se da cuenta que todo lo que quiere es estar allí, recostada con su cabeza sobre su regazo, en la sombra débil de aquel cerezo. Él, como buen amante de los girasoles, sabe que jamás encontrará algo más hermoso que el silencio, la mirada perdida en el horizonte y los ojos sonrientes que se mezclaban entre sol y sombra posados en ese, que algún día se abrirá y será feliz. Nada los hace más felices que ese cuadro donde, por más poco tiempo que sea, el mundo desaparece, los cielos se abren y dejan paso para oír el silencio de esos pétalos que de a poco se van haciendo notar, se alzan hacia fuera.

Roy se había tomado el día libre. Él como Führer tiene poco tiempo para sí mismo.

La suerte le jugo por primera vez a su favor desde que asumió el cargo. Habría tenido varios proyectos que no fueron bien vistos por el parlamento que él mismo había creado al traer la democracia, ironía total. Pero mucho más le pesa que cualquier otra cosa no recibir apoyo en su idea de hacer una estatua conmemoratoria en honor de Maes Hughes. Sin contar las demás desilusiones como los territorios que hicieron revuelta al este de Amestris, y cuya única solución pacífica era aceptar la inclusión de las mismas a Xing. Días difíciles atravesó.

En fin, su suerte cambió milagrosamente este día, todo se encaminaba bien: El clima que venía a base de cielos grises, caras largas y lluvias intensas cambió a un hermoso día primaveral justo cuando había programado su ausencia en el parlamento y la cena con sus cercanos.

El girasol ya empezó a escupir su silencio. Mostrar sus pétalos. Una sonrisa palpitante como de alegría ilusa le pinta el rostro con el más fino y violeta oleo. La felicidad a pesar de todo la lleva a flor de piel, pero no le basta a un girasol ser feliz si quien lo observa, lo aprecia y lo ama no lo es también.

Riza lo lleva a rastras sin decirle una palabra al lugar donde los astros se alinean para dejar paso al bendito silencio que tanto le hace falta a él.

Una llanura baldía en medio de muchísimos árboles, ahí hay una pequeña elevación, donde se levanta un hermoso cerezo. Beneficiado por la lluvia y el golpe primaveral recién llegado. Está ahí, radiante, gritando a los cuatro vientos "no hay mejor lugar en el planeta para enamorarse que este".

Y es así, no bastó un segundo de luz solar tardía y naranja oro pegándole en el flequillo para enamorarlo una vez más. Así como hacía antes de asumir su cargo y perder el derecho a vivir para sí mismo.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, no hace falta, el silencio lo es todo. La perfección está en el aire, callada y recostada en su regazo.

Es un silencio universal, hasta el viento deja de soplar de a poco.

Él no puede dejar de verla. Ella evita romper ese clima, no le volvió a ver la cara una vez recostados.

Y así los girasoles muestran sus pétalos. Se abrazan. Uno tras otro, hasta unificarse.

La noche podría llegar, pero no quiere, sabe que el sol da a ese cabello algo que él jamás había visto, y que si no tuviese la suerte, jamás volvería a ver.

Mostrar los pétalos. Ser feliz. Puede ser tan simple como pasarse horas y horas recostado sobre un cerezo, viendo la nada, sin pensar. Solo quedarse allí. Con la perfección a nada más que centímetros.

Mañana será otro día, mañana él será ese de quién una nación depende. Pero él dependerá de ella a partir de este día en que todos se callaron para oír el más profundo y hermoso silencio jamás escuchado.

* * *

 **La relación con los personajes y los pétalos podrían no tener sentido alguno, o si... es tan abierto como se quiera. Pueden hacer lo que quieran con este escrito... bueno no tan literal.**

* * *

 **La verdad que esta pareja siempre me gustó. Y cuando me presentaron el "reto" de escribir un fic de romance estuve muy contento que haya sido de esta pareja.**

* * *

 **¡Cualquier duda y/o sugerencia las quiero ver en sus Reviews!**

 **Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
